


Jacking-it on the Chubs

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belly Kink, Chubwald, Cum Eating, Food Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, chubby Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: The title says it all. Edward jacks off and comes on Oswald’s fat, jiggly, belly.





	Jacking-it on the Chubs

**Author's Note:**

> Just had the urge to write this. I don’t know why I’m writing so much Chubwald, but I can’t complain.

“That’s it, baby, you can do it.” Oswald lays on his back on the bed and takes another bite of the peanut butter chocolate chip brownie. He looks up at his husband with his knees in the bed, touching himself as he watches Oswald eat.

“Oh, god, Oswald… Y-you’re so beautiful,” Edward pants, jacking his hand up and down his leaking cock, drooling precum over Oswald’s round belly.

Oswald rubs his stomach, rubbing in the cum like lotion, and shakes it to make it jiggle for his lover.

“Ah…” Edward moans, ass and balls growing taut at the sight of the waves slowly rolling over Oswald’s flesh. “Do it again,” he begs.

Oswald repeats his actions, giggling at the expression of awe on Edward’s face. “You’re such an easy slut.”

“You know that’s right,” Edward agrees, rocking his hips, fucking into his lube slickened hand. “Finger yourself.”

“Is that a joke?” Oswald says, gazing up at Edward with disbelief on his features. “You know I’m much too full to reach.”

“You’re right… W-what was I thinking? We haven’t had sex lately without you having a belly full of food.”

“Exactly…” Oswald takes another bite of the brownie. “You finger me,” he says in a demanding tone.

“Don’t worry, big boy, I was already going to do it.”

Edward stopped touching himself for a moment to squirts a generous amount of lubrication onto his fingers. After Oswald bends his knees up and separates his legs, Edward dips his hand in between those thunderous thighs and slowly massages his fingers over Oswald’s needy hole.

“Mmm, that’s it, baby,” Oswald moans sweetly, licking his lips free from the chocolate crumbs. “Finger fuck me.”

Edward gently pushes his middle finger inside, pumping it in and out as he continues to stroke his cock with his other hand. “You’re so soft.”

“I know that.”

Oswald finishes off the brownie, rolling his hips to Edward’s smooth changes.

“Pick up another one,” Edward groans through clenched teeth. “You know you’re not finished, my fat little bird.”

Oswald picks up another brownie from the plate beside him and teases Edward by slowly tracing it around his pert nipple.

“Don’t you do that to me.” Edward squeezes his cock a little tighter. “I can’t finger you, touch myself, and suck your tit all at once.”

“Yes you can,” Oswald whispers and brings the sweet treat to his lips to take a bite. “Mmm,” he hums. “Suck it!”

Like the obedient puppy that he is, Edward bends over and envelopes his lips around Oswald’s pebbled nipple. He licks and sucks on him, trying not to falter the rhythm of his finger penetrating Oswald’s ass and the hand around his thick cock.

Oswald arches his back as Edward plays with his nipple and ass, drowning in the pleasure of his husband’s attention. “Ah…” he moans softly, brings the brownie back to his lips. “You’re such an amazing baker, Edward.” He bites down on the delicious sweet confection. “You know the best way to a man’s heart.”

Edward slips a second finger inside Oswald,  scissoring them with a twist of his wrist. “Of course I do,” he murmurs on Oswald’s soft flesh. He then sits back up on his knees, stroking his cock over Oswald’s round belly, finger fucking his lover knuckles deep.

“Yes… oh, Eddie… yes!” Oswald finishes off the brownie and wraps his fat little hand around his aching cock, rubbing himself from hilt to tip, circling his thumb around the wet head.

“I’m g-going to cum all over your plump belly, Oswald.” Both of Edward’s occupied hands move with a quicker rhythm. “What d-do you think about that?”

“Ughn… mmm…” Oswald moans, thrusting his hips, fucking Edward’s hand and his own. “Th-that’s been the whole p-point of this.”

Edward pushes in his third finger, brushing the tip of them over Oswald’s prostate, causing his lover to whimper and shiver from his pleasure spot. He aims for the same place, again and again, watching Oswald’s cock in his hand twitch and leak more clear fluid.

“Eddie! Y-you’re going to make me cum… I’m—I’m not r-ready to stop.”

“Don’t hold it back, Oswald,” Edward says thickly, voice oozing with passion for his husband. “You know you want to cum. You want to ride that wave of pleasure while I lick both of our cum from your tight belly.”

“Yes, I want that.” Oswald’s hand squeezes around his cock.

“Then be a good boy. You know what you need to do.”

Edward rams his fingers deep, relishing the sight of them disappearing inside of Oswald, making the man a quivering wreck. His other hand slides up and down his own dick, breathing unevenly, skin glistening in sweat, flushed hotly as his release quickly approaches.

“E-Ed… spit on my cock.” Oswald groans, cock and balls pulsing under his husband’s body.

Edward smirks at the request but quickly granted it, glossing his lover’s cock with his saliva.

Oswald’s motion around his cock is faster, using Edward’s spit as lube. He arches his back, toes curling, as the sensation of his ass being stretched thin by Edward’s hands and the feeling around his cock become too much to bear. He cums hard, swiftly on his own fat stomach, squirting his release on Edward’s face as well.

“Oh, g-god!” Edward shudders, scraping his tongue across his lips, cleaning the mess Oswald made on his face. “Th-that was amazing!” He pulls his hand out of Oswald’s ass and brings it to his nose, taking in his beloved’s scent as he reaches the brink of his climax.

He touches himself directly over Oswald’s body until he quivers uncontrollably as his orgasm takes over him and he cums on top of Oswald’s brownie stuffed belly, coating his thick creamy seed all over his warm flesh.

“Fuck, Ed, that was better than expected,” Oswald says, basking in the afterglow.

Both men catch their breath, panting as if the hot room was lost for air. They slowly come down from the high of they’re intense food-driven sex.

Moments pass before Edward picks up one of the brownies Oswald didn’t finish, and runs it across his husband’s belly, adding a nice salty coat to the sweet treat. He eats the cum dipped brownie, and before swallowing, he shares it with Oswald between their passionate kiss.

“Mmm…” Oswald’s hums on his lip, swallowing the food being pushed into his mouth. He had no idea how this could happen, but the brownie tasted sweeter than before.

When they’re lips parted, Edward snuggles up closer to Oswald, rubbing what was left of their cum on his belly into Oswald’s skin.

“I knew you’d like this,” Edward says softly, kissing Oswald’s chest.

“I like everything we do together.”

Edward chuckles, still running circles around Oswald’s tight stomach. “Do you think you can finish the plate?”

“I can try, but that’s just going to turn you on again.”

“That’s the point.”


End file.
